


content with movies, and sleep.

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Patton Sanders, M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Oversleeping, Romantic Moceit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching Movies, birthday fic, fire alarms going off, happy birthday patton sanders, not being a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: Janus comes in to stall Patton from coming downstairs while the others are setting up stuff up and ends up waking up Patton, and making Patton grumpy, they cuddle for a bit and just a bunch of fluff ensues.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	content with movies, and sleep.

Patton made an unhappy noise as he woke up, hearing the door open just a touch too loud, still warm and content in his bed and immediately trying to fall back asleep, then he heard Janus, Janus his lovely boyfriend, with his lovely beautiful scales and lovely hands that are so cold but are just so lovely to hold, he heard the lovely man snicker at him and in that moment he wanted to throw a pillow at him, Patton was a morning person, he was! just not when he was woken up by people and not when it was only- he checked the clock,

Huh it was ten already, maybe he wasn't a morning person- wait why hadn’t he set his alarm? He made a noise and maybe Janus could read his mind or maybe Patton had just spoken aloud but he answered the question, “it’s your birthday so you're sleeping in, and you're cuddling with me, now scoot over.”

Patton huffed a tired laugh but did move so Janus could get in, and once Janus did manage to get under the layers of blankets patton made grabby hands for him and just happily snuggled into Janus’s side. he wonders if he’s tired because he overslept since he went to bed at nine or so or if he’s tired because his room is perfect to take a nap in.. warm, soft, comfortable.. 

He made another unhappy noise, rude pretty Janus had to of woken him up, he liked sleeping. It was Cozy.

Janus seemed to actually be reading his mind now as he snorted and probably rolled his eyes, Patton couldn’t see his face but it seemed like a very Janus-y reaction so he probably rolled his eyes.

As Patton was beginning to fall asleep again but Janus, rude pretty Janus, knowing That oversleeping wouldn’t be good for Patton, scooted them both into sitting against the headboard as Patton whined unhappily, earning a small soft chuckle from Janus as he ran his hands through patton's hair in an attempt to neaten it, resulting in patton pouting, which only lead to more soft chuckles from patton's beloved boyfriend.

After a bit Patton was sure it had passed eleven thirty and he was feeling much more awake, haven gone and splashed water in his face before putting on his glasses,

Also running into doors on the way to the bathroom do to not wearing glasses and having bad spatial awareness definitely wakes someone up a lot, he yawned once again, getting the final remnants of sleep out, he wondered if he would be able to gather everyone for a movie marathon for his birthday that would be really cool, ooh he wondered if there would be cake, cake was nice, very cakey and very good.

He emerged from the bathroom to receive a soft, honeyed “hey there’s the birthday pat” from Janus, strolling up to wrap his arms around loosely around his shoulders making Patton chuckle slightly, 

“Was I not the birthday pat before?” Patton asked, sounding amused and curious. 

Janus Hummed softly “you were, but if I called you that before you would’ve been rather unhappy that your new pillow was talking,” he tells him, laughing at the end as Patton stuck out his tongue at him lightheartedly. 

After some time of just standing there talking and laughing, Patton's legs got tired from standing in the middle of the room as an armrest for the taller side and he was starting to get a bit hungry so he grabbed One of janus’s hands and held it in his own hand before heading to the door, giving a laugh as Janus quickly grabbed his hat which he had slipped off onto the night stand earlier, before they left.

Janus made the little noise he always did when he recalled something as they finally left the room and stood in the hallway, Patton gave him a questioning look and Janus just smiled and waved it off and waited for Patton to continue walking, Patton, deciding janus would tell if it was important, did continue, reaching the stairs and after stepping on the first step he noticed the lights for the downstairs switch off so he continued, curious.

Then when he was close enough to the bottom the lights switched on and there was a unanimous cheerful yelling of “surprise!” and “happy birthday!!” 

Patton almost fell back but after the initial startle he grinned brightly at his friends and quickly bounded forward to them in a hug, only retracting after around a whole minute, still smiling brightly at the four, before looking and seeing all the beautiful decorations around, some balloons in the corner too, he smiled even brighter, if that was possible. 

“Now.. Pat, let’s get you some cake,” said Virgil, already heading to the kitchen a couple feet away.

Logan gave a look before quickly following Virgil saying “he just woke up he needs breakfast first, not cake!” Causing Patton to chuckle at the two antics.

He then turned around to look fondly at the others as Roman and Janus began bickering somewhat lightheartedly,

“You were supposed to stall him, not bring him down late!” Roman squawked 

Janus laughed, rolling his eyes “it's not my fault that by waking up Patton he made me pay cuddle taxes.” which Patton didn't mention was the other way around, though Patton was more than happy to get cuddles.

Roman waved his hand dismissively “you could’ve just carried him then!”

Janus rolled his eyes again, chuckling smoothly, “I’ll write that down for next time”

“Good!”

Janus began chuckling more and when Patton turned back to see what Remus was doing he saw that Remus had made his way to the kitchen, probably to mess with the food Logan had decided to make.

Which hopefully meant cake for breakfast.

And as he heard a fire alarm go off and quickly get turned off as Logan loudly told Remus off for doing something, he knew that yeah that definitely meant birthday cake for breakfast, nice.

He chuckled again and tugged romans shirt cuff gently “Can we watch Disney movies?”

Roman grinned brilliantly back at him seemingly now ignoring Janus as he linked their arms “of course! Let’s get them set up! Then I’ll collect everyone and we can have a very special birthday movie marathon!” 

Patton smiled as he listened and nodded cheerfully at the statement, and even though when they got to the tv Roman wouldn’t let him help and stated “you go to the couch and relax” before trying to turn the tv on, patton just smiled as he wondered to the kitchen to get snacks while Roman wasn't looking, though he ended up getting caught by Janus and everyone in the kitchen who had heard he was supposed be relaxing since there wasn’t a full wall to block out sound, so he got a bit trouble and Janus signaled something to Remus and they just entirely picked him up together as he held the snacks, he couldn’t find himself able to complain or do anything more then laugh though because he couldn’t really be pouty when he is literally being held, well not seriously at least.

Everyone gathered around the couch as Patton was deposited onto it and contently settled down, probably just to make sure Patton actually sat down, though then Roman clicked play and the first movie began, and it made Patton smile as the emperor's new groove started, one of his favorites. he got comfortable cuddling into Virgil and Janus, happy to spend his birthday with all of his family and boyfriend.

A little later when he blew out the candles and was asked what he wished for, all he could do was smile and brightly go “I already got it”

He was glad everything was settling back to normal, if slowly, and he was also glad some aspects would never go to the old normal, he liked hanging out with Remus and Janus.


End file.
